


To Jon, With Love, Liz.

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Paladin Danse doesn't know when his birthday is. So his wife, Liz Spencer, decides today is as good a day as any, and presents him with a gift.This smut is a sequel toOnly a Look and a Voice, and falls aftertheir wedding..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrenpan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/gifts).



> For syrenpan, as an answer to an ask on Tumblr. <3 Also a bit of a late xmas gift. I hope you like it.

Liz had been quiet most of the day as she followed Danse south. They were on their way to Greygarden, one of Danse’s favourite settlements. He particularly liked it as there were no settlers there aside from the robots who worked the greenhouse. This afforded the couple a bit more privacy than they got anywhere aside from the Red Rocket near Sanctuary.

Jon tried to figure out what exactly had caused Liz to clam up. He thought back on their earlier conversation, when she had been talking about her childhood friend’s birthday party and he had asked what a birthday party entailed. When she told him, she had asked when his birthday was and he had told her that he had never known. She had stopped talking after that.

Danse started wondering if maybe his orphan status was a making her uncomfortable. But then again, she knew he was an orphan before they had gotten married. It hadn’t bothered her enough to stop her from pledging to be his for the rest of their lives. It didn’t seem likely that it was what was bothering her now.

Danse frowned. If it wasn’t that, what was it?

He looked up when she spoke. “There it is.” 

The roof of the greenhouse glinted in the sun. They had arrived.

***

Liz had sent Danse to check in with the robots while she had a shower. When he was done, he headed there himself, hoping to catch her still there, but she had left by the time he arrived. The smell of her soap hung in the air and his cock twitched, a thousand memories flooding back. He smiled and rushed through his shower, eager to find his wife and spend the evening with her.

He pulled on clean clothes and gathered up his things, heading to their bedroom. When he arrived, he noticed a tray of food sitting on the bed: bread, fruit, vegetables, and soft cheese. All of his favourite things.

He looked around, but Liz was nowhere to be seen. He packed his things away and picked up a piece of bread, ready to take a bite, when the door opened and she came in. 

She smiled at him when he looked down at her, stepping up to him and wrapping her arm around his waist. He bent to kiss her, and when he smiled down at her she smiled back up at him and held up something in her other hand.

Danse took it from her and looked at it curiously. It was a small bottle. He raised an eyebrow at her and uncorked it. He took a sniff and a soft, pleasant scent washed over him. “What is this?” he asked.

“Lavender scented oil. Happy birthday, Jon. Now let’s eat.”

“It’s not my birthday.”

“Well, when you said you didn’t know when it was, I decided today is as good a day as any. So that’s your gift.”

“It’s lovely,” he said, but he was still a little confused.

“It’s not what it is, it’s what we’re going to do with it,” she said. Her voice was low and seductive, and Danse felt heat pooling in his groin at her words. Three months after their wedding and he had yet to tire of her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to save dinner for afterwards?” he growled.

She laughed back at him. “I think you may need to eat if you’re going to keep up your strength for what I have planned.”

They ate the food together, laughing as they often did. Danse didn’t just love her for her body and what she did with his, but he loved her mind, her soul, everything about her. Not a day went by that he wasn’t grateful she was in his life.

They finished the food quickly, and he set the tray aside before pulling Liz into his arms. When he kissed her, he could taste the mutfruit wine on her lips and it was intoxicating. He delved deep into her mouth with his tongue, tasting every corner of her, thrusting inside with increased urgency. 

His hand slipped under her shirt and he was pleased to find she was braless beneath it. He cupped her breast for a moment, then pulled away from her delicious mouth to pull her shirt off over her head. 

She was beautiful, as always, and he groaned in pleasure as he took her nipple in his mouth, feeling her fingers wind into his hair as she held him close. 

He worked his way down her body, tasting every inch of skin as he went, and removing her pants and underwear when he reached them. When he found himself at the junction of her legs, he inhaled, savouring her clean scent for just a moment before touching his tongue to her, lightly. 

She gasped and he smiled, then worked his tongue between her folds and upwards to circle her clit. He could feel her thighs trembling around his head and knew she was close. He knew just how she liked to be touched, and he was determined to tip her over the edge. 

He slid his fingers through the slick that was coating her, evidence of how much she wanted him, how much she was ready, but instead of working them inside of her, he trailed them downwards to her ass and began circling her puckered hole with his finger. 

He was surprised when she suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled it away. She often liked having her ass played with or licked when they were together. It was something she enjoyed and it was usually guaranteed to push her over the edge.

Jon looked up at Liz curiously. She was biting her lip and she looked like she was trying to get control of herself. “Is everything ok?” he asked, worried.

“Yeah, Jon. But it’s your birthday, remember? I have a present for you.”

Jon reached for her. “You gave me the present. Plus I have you. You’re all the present I need.”

Liz knocked his hands away with a laugh. “Sit down. Don’t touch. That’s just part of your gift.”

Danse frowned, but he obeyed, moving so he was sitting back against the pillows. He lifted his hips when she tugged at his clothing, stripping him bare, but otherwise kept his hands to himself.

He watched curiously when she reached for the bottle of oil. For a moment, he thought she was going to massage him with it or something, but instead she turned her back to him, kneeling between his thighs. She bent forward, then looked back at him over her shoulder and slipped her fingers between her legs, spreading her pussy lips wide and slipping a finger into her entrance.

Danse watched, fascinated. He loved the view.... although he would rather be touching her himself. He reached for his throbbing cock, gripping it in his fist as he watched her circling her clit with her fingertips. He groaned as he watched the fluid seep from her cunt, his mouth watering with the desire to taste her. He licked his lips, traces of her flavour still remaining in his mouth. 

He continued to rub his shaft idly with his fingertips as he watched her fuck herself with her fingers, until she removed her hand. He started to sit up, but she stopped him, telling him to sit back down. She wasn’t done. He laid back on the pillows with a groan, his eyes locked to her backside.

She reached for the bottle of oil, and his eyes widened as she opened it and drizzled it out onto her ass. He licked his lips, watching the trail of liquid flow lazily past her hole and down to her pussy, mixing with the juices there. Her entire backside was glistening wet and looked so tempting that it was all he could do not to throw her on the mattress and fuck her senseless. But she wanted him to wait, and so wait he would. Even if it killed him.

Liz looked back at Danse over her shoulder, watching him as she slipped her fingers around to her ass, spreading her cheeks wide. He swallowed hard when she slipped one finger into her hole, right up to the first knuckle. She pulled it out, applied more oil, then slipped it back in again, further this time. 

“Liz,” Danse whispered. She had never done anything like this before, and it was driving him wild. “Please, please let me fuck you.”

“No. Just wait, I’m not done yet.” 

Danse groaned as she pushed a second finger in next to the first one, spreading them slightly as she moved them in and out, opening her hole a little more each time.

She removed her hand again to add more oil and when she returned, not only did she push three fingers into her ass, she also began rubbing her clit with her other hand. Her face was pressed into the bed, and her lightly oiled ass cheek was just out of Danse’s reach.

She was moaning a little, and Danse could tell she was getting close to orgasm. He wanted to be touching her when she came. As hot as this was, he wanted his wife, he needed her skin on his. 

Liz must have sensed that he was nearing his breaking point. She turned and crawled over to him, kissing him briefly, and then looking him in the eyes. 

“Are you ready, big guy?” she asked.

Danse nodded, then bit his lip as she wrapped her oiled fingers around his cock and stroked him, coating him with the scented oil. He clenched his hands into fists, trying to maintain control, but it was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Her hands were slick and warm on his cock, and he wanted to buck up into her fist and come so badly, he didn’t know how he would be able to hold out.

When she was satisfied with her work, she told him to sit up. He did so, leaning back on the wall, his nails digging into his palms as she turned around, presenting him with her backside once again. She backed up, sliding her slippery ass over his cock, then fumbled behind her trying to find it. He grabbed himself around the base and held it up for her, and she laughed, and whispered, “thanks.”

He held his cock tightly and watched with bated breath as she slowly lowered her ass onto his cock, pressing it to the tip, and he cursed as he watched the head slowly disappear inside her. It was so hot, so unbelievably hot, he could barely stand it. He gripped himself tighter, willing himself not to come.

She grunted, and Danse realized it was so tight she was having a hard time fitting him inside her. He reached over and spread her ass cheek a bit wider, then said, “It’s ok, baby, just relax. Relax.” Liz took a deep breath and nodded, and then bore down. The pressure on the head of his cock increased, just for a second, and then suddenly he slid home. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, Danse, you’re so big.” She sat perfectly still, letting her body adjust to him, and it was all he could do not to buck up into her madly. 

He waited, breathing heavily, trying to keep still. He knew she would move when she was ready, and he didn’t want to hurt her. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she leaned back slightly and began rocking her body against him. 

It was incredible, her tight heat clenched on his cock, and he leaned forward a little and wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning her back into his chest and helping her move. She relaxed against him, pressing her heels into the bed next to his thighs, using the leverage to fuck him. She gradually increased the pace as she grew more comfortable, and when she began to whimper, he reached around and covered her mound with his hand, pressing two fingers into her pussy and palming her clit as she rode his cock with her ass.

It didn’t take her long. It was probably less than twenty seconds later that she came, her body stiffening in his arms and clenching on his cock. He could feel her pulsing in his hands as she cried out, and he wasn’t very far behind. He held out as long as he could, but it wasn’t long. “Where do you want it?” he gasped, and she dug her heels in, scooting backwards off his cock just in time for him to spurt between her legs, his cum shooting onto her belly and tits as she lay back on his chest.

They stayed that way for a long moment, trying to catch their breath. She craned her neck around and looked at him. “Sorry,” she said with a laugh. “I just thought cum in my ass would be kind of gross.”

Danse laughed too, a little awkwardly. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “It’s ok. Wherever it ended up, this was still a pretty fucking amazing birthday present.”

Liz kissed him briefly before they gingerly got up and cleaned off. It was probably the messiest encounter they had ever had, and it was a good ten minutes before they were snuggled back up together in the bed. 

“What a mess. Definitely need to save that for special occasions.”

Danse laughed and pulled her close. “I guess. I have no idea what I will do to top this for your birthday though.”

“Maybe I’ll top you.”

Danse’s mouth dropped open. “Fuck, Liz.”

Liz chuckled sleepily and snuggled into him. Danse closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head. The last thought he had before he fell asleep was how fucking lucky he was to have her for his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Artninja for beta reading for me.


End file.
